1. Field of the Invention
The following invention is directed to a juvenile product system, and more particularly to a juvenile product system that provides an infant carrier mountable to a stroller and a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant carriers are well-known in the art. However, a system that allows the infant carrier to mount to various related juvenile products, for example, strollers and bases, is generally mechanically complex, is difficult to produce and assemble, requires the use of additional hardware and adapters, and difficult and/or confusing to operate.
In the conventional systems, the release of the connection between the infant carrier and the base is difficult to operate. Many systems require multiple parts to be moved simultaneously in order to release the connection. Numerous conventional systems include a releasing mechanism in the base as opposed to the infant carrier. Many times this releasing mechanism requires an operator to use both hands to release the infant carrier from the base.
Also in many conventional systems, the connection between the stroller and the infant carrier requires additional structural elements to be added to the stroller to support the infant carrier. Usually, since these additional elements do not serve any function, they must be removed when the infant carrier is separated from the stroller in order to use the stroller.